Pure Heart Stolen: Moon's Hazardous Fury
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Takato goes to visit his cousin Serena and ends up as the pure heart holder of choice then entire weekend. Serena shows her true colors as well. Most likely be a three shot, one for each weekend day. Title courtesy of moonrose221. Story came about from an idea we were discussing.
1. Chapter 1

Matsuki Takato looks around the bus stop, his cousin Tsukino Serena was supposed to pick him up, he was staying the weekend. Thankfully his parents could handle Gigimon alone otherwise he would have never left his digimon partner behind, well, that and Wong Henry had agreed to help his parents out. Just then a blonde girl with sapphire blue eyes and her blonde hair done up in twin blonde pigtails comes running up, " Takato, I am sooooo sorry, I got so caught up in talking to Molly that I lost track of time. " Serena says.

" It's all right, Serena. I know how things can come up. I also know how easily you get distracted. " Takato teases her.

" Hey, I'm not that bad, I just haven't been able to spend as much time with Molly lately. " Serena says, and she was blaming it all on Luna and Raye too. Their bitching was enough to drive her insane. Serenity was about ready to slap both of them down, but she didn't want to go all out bitch on them. Then there was the Uranus and Neptune issue. They didn't even give her any respect and she was their damn princess. Mina was practically useless as the captain of her guard because she refused to take a certain Martian to task, as was her job. Lita was the one who did that.

" Yes, you are, Serena, but I love you for it. Never change, cous. " Takato says.

Serena smiles at him, " Thank you, lately it seems as though everyone is trying to get me to be someone I'm not, or someone I don't want to be. Why can't I just be accepted for who I am. "

" Who's trying to change you? " Takato asks.

" Mom, dad, Hino Raye, Anderson Amy, Aino Minako, and Shields Darien. They all want me to be this punctual straight A student that has perfect poise and grace, along with diction. " Serena tells him, snorting.

Takato shakes his head, " You are all those things, you just choose not to be. Well, you can be a klutz. "

Serena had never been more grateful for her red eyed cousin than right at that moment. She'd have to make more of an effort to keep in touch with him, but her computer and phone priveledges had been taken from her. Her mother forced her to go to a study group with Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita. Serena had honestly done better when she had been with Molly. Molly understood how to help her study. Her grades had gone way downhill ever since she had become Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars had come along.

That was why she had taken the time to actually be with Molly, Molly understood her. If things went well she'd make sure to use Molly's address as a return address for letters to Takato. " I'm glad I have you for a cousin, Takato. However, I have to go to my study group now. Please, come with me. You might be able to actually help me out more than the ones whom are supposed to be helping me with my homework. "

" Sure, why not, I got all of my homework done, I can probably help you out some. " Takato says.

Takato is surprised when she leads him to a shrine, " You climb those stairs _all the time_? " his voice turning incredulous.

" Yeah, I do, it's a real bitch too. " Serena says. Serena reflects on the change that had come over her with Takato being with her, she was more like herself, less likely to roll over and take whatever anyone was going to be dishing out. "

" SERENA, YOU'RE LATE! " comes the voice of Hino Raye.

" Chill out, Pyro, I told all of you that I was going to be picking my cousin Takato up at the bus stop and I might be late! " Serena snaps back.

Takato sees a raven haired girl with violet eyes and wearing temple robes come into view just as he climbs the last step. This must be one of the ones trying to change his sweet cousin.

Raye pales when she sees the boy with her, backing up Serena's story. Before she could open up her mouth her grandpa strolls into sight, " Raye, I thought I taught you better than that. "

Raye's mouth opens and shuts before she bows before Takato, " I am so sorry for my inappropriate behavior that you bore witness to, " then she bows lower to Serena, " I am so sorry for how I greeted you, Serena. "

" Apology not accepted, Hino-san. You need to learn to look before you leap. Jiji, I am truly sorry if my being here has caused any sort of disturbance. " Serena says, bowing slightly towards Raye's grandpa.

Grandpa smiles, " Nonsense, Serena, this is still my shrine. Young man, you are welcome here too anytime you wish to come. "

" Arigato, Jiji-san, watashi wa Matsuki Takato. "

" I hope you come back to visit with your cousin, Takato-san. I could help you out with some control exercises. " Grandpa says and walks off calling for Chad.

Takato blinks, had he been talking about the Hazard? Oh well, he'd worry about that later.

Witches 4 HQ:

Mimete giggles happily as her next target is chosen, a young teen with brown hair and red eyes. Maybe he'd have a pure heart strong enough for the Messiah. Now, what minion to use?

Yellow Convertible:

" The winds are howling, Michelle. " Amara says. Amara has short dusty blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

" Yes, indeed, that boy that Serena met seemed very interesting to me. Let's see if we can find out more about our enemy this way, we'll use him as bait to draw them out. " the aquamarine haired girl states.

Cherry Hill Temple/Hikawa Shrine:

Raye walks ahead to warn the girls that Serena had brought her cousin and the cats to keep their mouths shut for once. " Raye, is Serena here? " the blonde haired Mina with her hair tied back by a red ribbon asks.

" Yeah, but she brought her cousin Matsuki Takato along, so no scout business and the cats have to keep their mouths shut. " Raye says.

Rini pales, " Uh-oh, Takato's not going to believe I'm a cousin as he knows all of them, I get my red eyes from the side he's related on. "

Mina hands her the Crescent Compact, " Hurry and change your look to a cousin related on the other side of the family. The Crescent Compact works similarly to the Luna Pen in that way. Raye, go stall them, take Takato on a tour of the Temple. "

Raye nods and Rini quickly uses the disguise magic the Crescent Compact afforded her, making her look entirely different. Then the girls scramble to make sure all scout stuff is hidden away. It wouldn't do to have someone find them out because they were careless. Serena follows along on the tour Raye gives Takato, she knew the girls were scrambling to make sure all senshi related things were hidden. Takato was a very good tourist, asking all the appropriate questions at the right times, hell, he even made Miss Pyro have to think about her answers. Kinda made Serena's day to see that not even Miss Perfect Pyro knew everything about her own home.

Raye was actually getting flustered as the tour went on because Takato was asking her questions that no one else ever had, like whom had founded the shrine and when had it been officially recognized, stuff she didn't know immediately off hand. Since Takato was staying the weekend with his aunt and uncle she just told him she'd look it up and tell him later. He accepted that response and Raye almost sighs in relief when the tour is over, leading them to her room where the study group was taking place. Serena almost smirks when she sees Rini's new look. Served the little spore right, she still didn't believe that, that pink haired bitch was her child.

She would never have tolerated any child of hers disrespecting her like that. Serena pulls out her history homework after introducing her cousin to everyone and Takato looks over her shoulder, pointing her in the right direction for her assignment. Amy Anderson with short blue hair and blue eyes looks stunned at how Takato managed to get Serena set on the right path. Serena never studied at these groups, she always read manga. Takato sees her shocked look out of the corner of his eye and frowns briefly before keeping Serena on track.

Didn't these girls that were supposedly her friends know how to get her to focus? He knew and he hadn't seen much of her lately, though he didn't know what to make of Rini, his senses were telling him that she wasn't to be trusted. His senses told him the same about Hino-san, Anderson-san, and Aino-san, plus the black cat, Luna. That cat and the white one, Artemis were not normal, they couldn't be. He'd been dealing with Digimon for almost three years now, no way in hell those cats were normal.

With Takato's help Serena manages to finish her homework and he begins quizzing her for her entrance exams in a way that she actually got. How she missed studying with Molly. Serena snags one of Lita Kino's dark chocolate chunk cookies, she loved Lita's goodies, the brown haired girl knew how to cook and bake, that was for sure, " The cookies are delish like usual, Lita. "

" Yeah, these are really good. My parents own a bakery if you ever need a job I'm sure they'd give you a chance. " Takato says.

Lita's green eyes get stars in them, " Your parents own a… wait a minute, your last name is Matsuki, as in the Matsuki Bakery in Shinjuku? "

" Ah, yeah, why? " Takato asks her.

" I had a raspberry muffin from there once, it was heavenly. " Lita says.

Takato grins, " That's actually a recipe Serena and I stumbled upon. "

" You're saying the meatball brain that burns cookies can bake raspberry muffins, I don't buy it. " Rini says.

Takato glares at the little girl, " Show some damn respect, her parents are housing you, remember. "

Rini stares at him in shock, no one had ever corrected her before, not even her parents. She was just told not to do drugs or get knocked up. No one had ever so casually told her off. The other girls stare at him too, save for Lita, she had been wanting someone to tell the pink haired brat off even though right now she had hair colored similarly to Ikkuko's with green eyes. " I have to admit, I've seen Serena bake, she has the skills of a gnat. " Raye adds.

Takato's eyes flash and the Hazard symbol glows briefly on the back of his right hand, which was thankfully out of sight, " Serena is a fantastic baker, just ask my parents, " Takato snaps, " Serena, we're out of here. If this is how your friends treat you, I'd hate to see how someone who isn't your friend treats you. "

" I have to agree with Takato-san, Serena deserves better than this. I'm going too, and my cookies leave with me. " Lita snaps. Once they're all on the sidewalk in front of the temple Takato continues to quiz Serena while they walk away. That was when the dandelion haired Mimete made her move. Serena spots her first, " Lita, I forgot my Naruto Manga, would you go back and get it for me, please? "

Lita spots Mimete just then and understands what Serena wanted, " Sure, no problem, I'll catch up as soon as I can. "

Mimete releases the Daimon, based off of a velociraptor of all things right in front of the cousins, " Takato, run, now. " Serena shouts it and turns on her heel, dragging Takato with her. The good thing was Serena knew Juuban like the back of her hand.

" Daimon, get me that boy's pure heart! "

" Jupiter Thunder Dragon! "

Velocica pulls up short and Takato only got a glimpse of green before Serena has him dragged away, " Ignore the bitch, get that boy's pure heart! " Mimete snaps.

Sailor Jupiter curses and jumps down from the wall she was on, her green eyes narrowing before she engages the Daimon physically, trying to give Takato and Serena a decent enough head start. Takato looks at his cousin, " What the hell is going on here? "

" One of the scouts enemies is targeting you for your pure heart. Sailor Jupiter stepped in to save us. "

Up on a roof Uranus and Neptune follow the blonde and her cousin, " Too bad Jupiter interfered, we might have gotten an answer. " Neptune says.

If Serena were to be privy to this she would already be smacking them down for using her cousin as bait. However, the reincarnated moon princess was unaware of their presence at this time and then she slams on the brakes, cursing, Mimete had used two Daimon this time. Son of a bitch, she'd have to transform just to save Takato. This youma was based off of a triceratops. " Takato, run, now. " Serena says, her sapphire eyes narrowed as she looks at the Daimon.

" Are you insane? " Takato asks her.

" Run! " Serena shouts it, shoving him out of the way of the beam the would extract his heart crystal, barely dodging it herself. Takato scrambles away only for a third Daimon to show up and steal his heart crystal.

" Moon Cosmic Power! " Serena snarls it out. No one screwed with her family, she didn't count the spore as family.

Sailor Moon immediately draws her Moon Scepter and levels it at the one Daimon, " Imperial Scepter Blast! "

Up on the roof Uranus and Neptune's eyes widen as the Daimon is destroyed in one shot. Sailor Moon then turns to the other youma only to find it gone and a fourth in its place. Sailor Moon levels her scepter again, " Imperial Scepter Blast! " With that done she starts hunting down the Daimon that had her cousin's heart crystal.

Uranus and Neptune track her, neither one of them had thought she had that kind of power in her. She was almost putting them to shame. Sailor Moon finds the Daimon cursing because her idiot senshi, yes, she was including Mercury in that, were engaging said youma. It was only when Mini Moon was in danger did Uranus and Neptune reveal themselves. Sailor Moon destroys the youma and then calls upon the Purity Chalice. Super Sailor Moon storms over to them, fury in her sapphire eyes, her voice had gone even toned, " You used my _cousin _as bait! "

Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Mini Moon back away from her, they all knew that messing with her family was a surefire way to piss her off. " Venus, get my cousin's heart crystal back to him. Now! "

Venus scrambles to obey, " Then you will stay with him and Protect him with your Life! " Super Sailor Moon says. Her fury was a cold one and she pins Uranus and Neptune in place with a look, " I can see I have allowed you two entirely too much latitude. "

" You're not the boss of us. " Uranus snaps.

Super Sailor Moon glares at them, " Do you not serve the royal house of the Moon? Do you not answer to the Lunar High Princess? "

Uranus blanches, " Shit. "

Neptune glares at her cousin, " Shit is right, Uranus. Have you forgotten that she is our princess? The one whom can suspend us from active duty. "

Super Sailor Moon stands up straight, " I honestly thought you two would get yours heads out of your asses on your own. Apparently I was mistaken, you never use civilians as _bait._ You are to protect the people! Selene, how were you two even chosen during the Silver Millennium to be senshi? "

The Inners wince, she was really letting them have it, wasn't she? Super Sailor Moon spares a glance at them, " Oh, they won't be the only ones taken to task. I think it's about time I remind all of you that you cannot tell me what to do. I am the fucking moon princess! "

Mercury, Mars, and Mini Moon all gulp before she returns her attention to Uranus and Neptune. Jupiter, Venus, and Takato all arrive in time to see Super Sailor Moon slam her knee into Uranus' gut, then she proceeds to lay in to them brutally. Takato blinks, he knew those moves, that style. Serena was the heiress to the family style, they had both been trained in it, but Serena had been the one to shine in it. Once she was done with them, and by done this means that they looked like they had just gone ten rounds with Apocalymon, she turns to Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Mini Moon, " First, the Captain of my guard has been very remiss in her duty by not keeping my own protectors from disrespecting me so I remove the Captainship from Sailor Venus and place it with Sailor Jupiter. "

Every senshi blanches at this, Jupiter was being given free reign, shit. " I will gladly accept, hime. " Jupiter says and she glows green briefly, signifying her promotion.

" Next, is the issue of Mini Moon, there will no longer be a Mini Moon, if her father wishes to make her Sailor Earth so be it, but I will not tolerate that spore representing my Queendom any longer. Third, Mars will have her powers restricted until she can earn Star Power again. This means she will only have the Fire Ignite. " Super Sailor Moon states.

Mars blanches as her power is decreased, " Fourth, well, that is the issue of Luna being my advisor, that will no longer be, Artemis is hereby promoted and Luna is demoted to Venusian advisor. "

Venus curses, " Oh, Mars is not the only one getting her powers decreased so is Venus, back down to Sailor V. "

Venus yelps as her senshi uniform reflects this, " Next up, Jupiter is increasing in power, I'm granting her a super transformation for being so loyal to me and for defending me against you ungrateful bitches. Mercury, you will also be punished. I will be sending you to my grandmother, my father's mother, she's a martial arts expert and she taught me everything I know. You will be getting in shape. No more needing Jupiter to be your fucking body guard. You are a warrior, it's time to act like it. "

Takato smirks, that was his cousin. He was glad to see her acting more like herself. The Serena he'd grown up with had not taken any shit from anyone. What had happened to make her act like that any… her parents. Kenji had been furious that their grandmother had taken her for training and not Sammy. Grandma had said Sammy was not right for the style. Takato pulls out his phone and dials up Umika Tsukino, _Who is this?_

" Geez, baa-chan, you're as pleasant as ever. " Takato says.

_Takato, you never call me anymore._

" Well, I thought you'd like to know that I'm staying with Uncle Kenji for the weekend and I witnessed Serena let herself be verbally bullied by her so called friends. "

_What! I'm on my way. Apparently I need to put my damn son and his fucking wife in their places again. I am the damn head of this family and I think it's about time I call in the loan I gave them!_

Super Sailor Moon smirks, " Thank you, cousin, for that, oh, you know Rini, she's Mini Moon, I think she needs to meet grandma too. "

Mini Moon pales at the mention of her great-grandmother on her maternal grandfather's side, she'd heard stories, " Who's her father anyhow? "

" Unfortunately her father is Cape Boy. " Super Sailor Moon admits.

They disperse and Rini heads for her friend Momo's house, as she was spending the night there. Takato and Serena return home with Artemis in time to see their grandmother arrive, " Dear child, what have you let them do to you? "

" Sorry, Baa-chan, I had no other choice. They refused to have anything to do with me unless I acted more lady like. I have to practice really early in the morning. " Serena says.

Umika Tsukino storms forward and slams the door open, " Musuko! Ikkuko! Sammy! Get your asses in front of me now! "

Kenji pales, his mother was here? Why now? Oh, she was going to kill them for how they had been treating her heiress. Once all three are in front of her Umika looks at them, " Why has my heiress been letting people walk all over her? "

" I refuse to have a heathen for a child. " Ikkuko snaps.

" I own this house technically as you haven't paid back that loan yet! I could easily kick you out on to the streets. " Umika snaps.

Ikkuko subsides immediately, she had forgotten that Umika played hard ball. " Serena, dear, I want you to stay with Takato and his family for a little while until I can get them sorted out. "

" I can stay with either Kino Lita or Osaka Molly, I need to be in Juuban right now, with all due respect, Baa-chan, and Lita lives alone. " Serena says.

" Serena's right, Baa-chan, we'll tell you about it later. " Takato says, backing his cousin up.

Umika nods at this, " Go up to Serena's room for now, I'll head up there when I'm done with them. "

The teens nod and head upstairs, Umika motions for the rest of the Tsukino family to go sit in the living room, " I will be hearing Serena's side of this and if you have been coming down on her about her grades then you should damn well know she's ADHD, the lessons have to be interesting to keep her attention. It's why she reads manga, it can actually help her focus. "

Ikkuko winces, remembering all the times she had locked her daughter out for any grade below a B. Umika was quick to catch that too, " What did you do? "

Ikkuko can't bear to look into her mother-in-law's eyes, " Any grade below what I deemed acceptable I would lock her out of the house and tell her she couldn't come back in until she studied. "

Umika curses internally, she knew she should have moved in with them. Meanwhile, upstairs Serena is leaning up against her cousin, the day had been emotionally taxing for her and it wasn't even done yet. Artemis looks at his princess, he was surprised it had taken her this long to take her scouts to task. Takato looks at her, " Why haven't you told anyone? "

" Secrecy oath, you know because you recognized my fighting style and I'll have to tell baa-chan as I have to stay in Juuban. " Serena says.

" True, you leaving right now would be devastating. " Artemis admits.

Takato just shrugs at a talking cat, he dealt with digimon, a talking cat was nothing major. Umika knocks on Serena's door and Serena bids her enter. She shuts the door behind her and Serena looks to Artemis. The Mauan nods and his sigil flashes, ensuring total privacy for the conversation to come. Serena starts her tale from after her training with Umika was complete up until Takato had called her. Umika frowns, her granddaughter would need to stay in Juuban until her duty was finished. The Tsukino's came from a long line of demon hunters so Umika wasn't going to forbid Serena from doing her duty.

" I will talk with your friend Lita, from what you've told me she's Sailor Jupiter so therefore you will not have to hide things from her. I will also train Sailor Mercury and deal with the pink haired gaki. " Umika says.

" I'll be here the whole weekend. " Takato says.

" I know, after this weekend, if I approve of Lita I will find a more suitable place for them, one where they can train and have the cat. " Umika states.

Serena sighs in relief, she'd be able to hang out with her true friends again. Of course, her parents didn't know about anyone other than Molly. " Baa-chan, I need to go find my go to sparring partner. Artemis can answer any more questions you may have. " Serena says and jumps out her bedroom window before running over to Molly's and changing into a purple tube top, black skinny jeans, and purple and black running shoes. Her hair is put back into a braid with spikes woven in, she wore black arm guards as well, that also held one of her knife sets.

Molly smiles, " Going to find him again? "

" You know it, girlfriend. I need a good spar and he's the only one that isn't afraid to mark me. " Serena says.

Molly watches her best friend go, now that was the Serena she knew. Her grandmother must have pulled a surprise visit. Serena had also put black skull earrings on before setting out. The blonde would never be recognized by her scouts, that was for sure. She never dressed this daringly around them. She rolls her eyes at the wolf whistles, generally he could be found at one of the underground arenas. Serena whistles appreciatively half an hour later when she finds him, his burgundy hair was soaked in sweat and he'd fought without his shirt this time. He'd gotten even more built than the last time she'd seen him.

Brown eyes glance her way, " Well, Vixen, what brings you back? "

" I need a good spar and you're the only one whom isn't afraid to mark me. So, up for it. " Serena retorts.

Those eyes roll at her, " You know I am, I actually finished my fights for today. I'm free and I'm sure they'll let us have a space. "

" Need to vent too. " Serena tells him.

Brown eyes narrow and he nods before wending his way through the crowds to get his stuff, then he leads her to a free computer and suddenly they're gone and reappear in a new world, a world Serena had been too before, the Digital World, " If my so called friends ever found out about my underground fighting they'd never believe it, Ren. "

Serena snorts, " Like those whiny little girls I have to lead are any better. They only see what I've been forced to show, but now I'm gonna be living in a place my Grandma Tsukino provides for me so I can be myself again. "

" When does Cape Boy get the heave ho? "

" Not for a while yet. I still need his sorry ass to save his own damn planet. If it wouldn't be for the fact that Earth is my home now I would have left them to rot. " Serena answers.

With that the spar was on, her opponent went for a sweep kick but Serena leaps up and flips over him, " Come on, you know I'm not that easy. "

He grins, he loved her double entendres. " Don't I though. "

His next attack had her blocking with them almost body to body, " Face it, Vixen, you like sparring with me 'cause it gets you hot. "

Serena rolls her sapphire eyes at him for that and goes to knee him. He quickly shoves her away, he'd forgotten that she wasn't above fighting dirty. He groans silently, damn, what just seeing her did to him, and naturally she just had to wear a tube top. Serena darts forward and ducks under his round house kick before going into a sweep kick. He turns a backhand spring and lands facing the blonde. He smiles widely, this was why he loved sparring with her, her speed made her a tricky opponent.

Half an hour later he has her pinned to the ground, " Enough of a workout for you? "

Her sapphire eyes are sparkling, " I got my aggression worked out, but it seems you may be ready for another round. "

The glare he sent her lost some of its bite with the lust that was in the gaze as well. Serena smirks and he growls at her before kissing her roughly. Serena met his force with her own, this is what she had truly missed, she couldn't wait until she could get rid of Cape Boy. She doesn't even react as his hands move her tube top aside.

Serena returns home at midnight, after patrolling for Daimon, and she was jumps back into her room before grabbing her pajamas and going to take a shower. With her grandma around she had no curfew. Meeting up with her _sparring_ partner had helped her out immensely, she felt significantly less tense. She just hoped, as she heads for her bed, hiding her clothes in her subspace pocket, that tomorrow would prove to be better Daimon wise and they wouldn't have to protect Takato again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Takato groans as his cousin pulls him out of bed, but he allows her to do so and they dress in loose clothing before going for a jog, upon which they swing by Kino Lita's place and get her. Lita grins, " I love our weekend jogs, Serena. "

" They'll be daily. Make sure you bring a change of clothes, Grandma Tsukino wants to meet you, but we're going to be sparring too, three way spar, it's good training. We go through katas first though to make sure we're thoroughly warmed up. " Serena says, now that she could be herself again she'd be getting up early to jog.

Lita nods and brings a light bag along. All three had canteens with them at their hips. Takato had actually missed sparring with Serena. Only Henry knew that he could fight, while Henry happened to be a Tai Chi practitioner he and Serena practiced the Tsukino family style and no one had ever named it since Anything Goes had been taken. Though maybe their grandma had managed to get ahold of the Grandmaster of Anything Goes and get approved for being another school of Anything Goes. The one school focused on midair combat while the other focused on ground based attacks, the Tsukino style was all about speed.

After their jog they swing by the Crown Game Center, one, so Takato could meet Andrew, the guy Serena considered her big brother and to get some smoothies. Serena got a dark chocolate and banana smoothie, Lita got mango, and Takato got raspberry. After that brief stop, getting a small tuna smoothie for Artemis, they head for the Tsukino home. They took their time so they would be able to spar once they got there.

Two hours later Tsukino Umika calls a halt to the sparring, " Very well done you three. I presume you are Kino Lita, correct. "

" Hai, Tsukino-san. " Lita says, bowing to her.

" Come with me. Oh, Takato, Serena, you are now both practitioners of the Tsukino School of the Anything Goes style of martial arts. I managed to beat down that old Lech Happosai(AN: Happosai is only getting a mention along with the styles no Ranma 1/2 characters will be in this story). Umika says.

" Hai, baa-chan. We're gonna go shower now and then we'll eat breakfast, is that all right with you? " they both say.

" You know damn well you don't have to ask me for permission, get on with you two. " Umika says.

They race off and Umika eyes her granddaughter, all demon hunting Tsukinos always found their mates early on. Serena had found hers but until she no longer needed that Tuxedo Mask buffoon, she couldn't be with him openly. The sacrifices demon hunters had to make to do their duty. She could remember having to pretend to be dating a girl when she was in her prime. She had hated her bitchy guts too. " How did you end up living on your own, young lady? "

" My parents died in a plane crash and none of my relatives would keep me though they did set up an account for me and pay for my apartment and schooling. " Lita answers.

While Umika gets her answers Serena is savoring her shower, it was nice not to have to worry about her family coming down on her anymore as her grandma wasn't going to let them. Everyone is just sitting down to breakfast when Rini gets there. Umika eyes the pink haired child, " You will go upstairs and change into different clothes. You are not in school so therefore you do not need to wear a uniform at this moment. "

Rini gulps and scrambles to obey, why did she get the feeling that her great-grandmother knew the truth? Once Umika has gotten Ikkuko, Kenji, and Sammy out of the house by ordering them to buy what was necessary to put a practice room in to the house she was going to buy for Serena and Lita she turns to Rini, her eyes hard, " I've heard how you have been treating your mother, young lady, she is the next head of the Tsukino Clan and you will treat her with the respect she is due. "

Artemis snickers as he eats the halibut that Lita had made for him, the pink haired gaki had it coming. Serena takes her broach and Rini pouts, " Your mother has every right to take that from you, as she feels you are not a proper representative of the High Lunar Royal family. Artemis explained everything to me last night. You can represent the Earth, though how you ended up as her daughter I don't know. " Umika says firmly.

Rini shrinks in on herself, no one had ever taken her to task like this, though Takato had never come to stay the weekend the first time around. His visit was sparking all this change and Pluto wasn't going to be happy about it. She wanted Crystal Tokyo to happen no matter what.

Meiou Trista looks at her fellow scouts, " You two fucked up big time. Even I know better than to mess with the hime's family! I am trying to make it so Crystal Tokyo comes to pass, admittedly I never foresaw anytime line in which her cousin Takato came to stay for a weekend. The spells that were carefully crafted around her are breaking, and all because you two had to use her cousin as _**BAIT**_! "

Amara and Michelle were various shades of black, blue, purple, green, and yellow with both of them sporting several wrapped limbs as well. Neither one of them in their memories could even begin to think back on a time when Sailor Pluto got this pissed. " Not only that but now Jupiter is the Captain of the guard and we are all answerable to her. Plus, she reset Mars and Venus' power levels and gave Jupiter a super level to reward her for her loyalty. Plus, Small Lady is no longer heiress to the Lunar Throne, she'll have to be trained from scratch on how to use Earth's power! "

Trista didn't dare mention the older siblings, they had existed in every time line. In Crystal Tokyo they had been treated with respect due to whom their mother happened to be. The triplets had been her bane no matter what time line and she had never been able to find out whom their father was either. Her princess and then later queen had guarded that secret very carefully and how the hell Takato was still around in Crystal Tokyo she couldn't even begin to fathom.

Digital World:

Zhuqiaomon smirks as he watches the frustration of the Plutonian bitch. Oh, he hated humans but the holder of the Hazard was infuriating her, it made for good entertainment. " Zhuqiaomon, what do you find so amusing? "

" The fact that the Plutonian time/space keeper can't begin to comprehend how Matsuki Takato survived to the thirtieth century. Plus, and you'll like this, Azulongmon, she also can't figure out whom the future Cosmos hooked up with to have those triplets. " Zhuqiaomon states.

The dragon ruler of the east settles in to watch the show as well, " Yes, I saw the pair yesterday. "

Zhuqiaomon snorts, " Why the hell doesn't his team trust him to lead them again? "

Azulongmon sighs, " I'll admit I was wrong in picking Inoue Yolei but the others still represent their virtues, though TK admittedly could have shown a little more hope during the Kimeramon situation. You have to admit, Takato is a good kid. "

" Him, the red head girl, and that Wong kid I like. Akiyama is technically yours. "

" He's all of ours actually as we all chose him to fight Millenniummon. " Azulongmon points out to his fellow sovereign.

" Started out with your digivice model, so therefore he is yours. " Zhuqiaomon fires back, then they return their attention to Pluto's rant.

Real World:

Takato has decided to walk around Juuban on his own so he could find his way around without a guide when Mimete shows up. Takato turns on his heel and sprints away, he had learned his lesson yesterday. Now, he really wished he had Guilmon with him. What he wouldn't give to hear 'Takatomon' right now. Thankfully all those years of chasing after his partner had made him a great long distance runner, evidenced by him holding all the long distance running records for his school. He could use the Hazard but for some reason he knew that was a bad idea.

He leaps a fence at the park giving him enough time to see the Daimon chasing him, this one looked like an Arachnichimp from _Ben 10: Alien Force_ and subsequent series. The red eyed brown haired fourteen year old grabs his cell phone and dials in the Tsukino land line, hoping his cousin was still home, as he really wanted this Daimon off of him. He leaps a park bench and changes direction in the same motion, " Tsukino residence, Kino Lita speaking. "

" It's Takato, I have another Daimon after me, I'm currently running through the park. " He hangs up and focuses on running. He curses when he spies a Vulpimancer looking Daimon to his left, great, did he have a fucking target on his back or what? He skids to a stop when he finds another one ahead of him. Son of a bitch, and this one looked like a Conductoid. Did they watch _Ben 10_ for fucking inspiration or what? Takato dodges the beams and dives through the gap between Wildmutt and Feedback. Racing off again, the nearly fifteen year old wishes for the days of the Devas, things were so much simpler back then, or so it seemed.

" Moon Tiara Magic! "

" Thunder Claps Zap! "

Takato keeps running only to curse when a fourth Daimon shows itself, this one looking like Vilgax. " Sailor Moon, a little bit of help here. " Takato calls out.

" Dammit. " Sailor Moon curses and whips her tiara at the Vilgax look alike even while leveling her scepter at the Wildmutt look alike and destroying it with _Imperial Scepter Blast_.

" Thunder Dragon! "

This is aimed at the Spider Monkey look alike and it moves away easily. Jupiter curses, Takato was literally stuck with them, " Where the hell are the others, we called them before we came to check this out? " Moon snarls it and winces when she takes a nasty claw attack for Takato.

" Fire Rocket! "

Takato's eyes widen, that was a Flamedramon, and in fact Flamedramon slams into the newly appeared Wildmutt look alike, this one being purple, the other one had been black. Up in a tree stood Davis Motomiya, though he looked vastly different, as he was wearing all black, and was back to wearing rectangular shaped goggles, he'd given Tai's back, " Flamedramon, let's wrap this up. "

Sailor Moon smiles and whips her tiara at the Feedback look alike only to curse as Takato gets his heart crystal taken again. Davis was after the Daimon in a second, he had mastered the power of Miracles and that put him on par with a sailor scout in terms of speed, power, and endurance, years of soccer lent to his agility and sure footedness. " Where do you think you're going? " this one looked like Heatblast.

" Where the hell are all these fucking Daimon coming from? " Sailor Moon snaps, " Call those lazy bitches and see what the fucking hold up is. " this was directed towards Jupiter. Sailor Moon curses as she has to take another attack for Takato, this one coming from a Diamondhead look alike. His arm was rammed through her chest. Davis had just gotten Takato's heart crystal back when the shock and pain hits him, so much pain. His eyes find Sailor Moon, " Nooooo! "

Jupiter's eyes widen, that had been the cry of a lover. Davis hurries to give Takato his heart crystal back and then his eyes narrow in anger, " Flamedramon, we need to finish this, now! "

Flamedramon had heard his partner's anguished cry, only something happening to his Vixen could cause a reaction like that. " V Crescent Shower! "

" Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze! "

" Mars Fire Ignite! "

" Where the hell were you damn bitches and you got on Moon for being late. Look at what your tardiness has caused! " Jupiter nearly screamed it.

The rest of the Inners stare in horror, their princess run through in the arms of someone not Tuxedo Mask but the anguish coming off of him was so very real, real enough that it slammed in to V hard, " No, no! " V cries out before going after a Daimon viciously, she had failed her princess, her duty.

Mars screams in fury, " Evil spirits disperse! "

The rest of the Daimon were taken care of quickly, " Where the hell was Tuxedo Mask? " Mercury asks or rather demands.

Davis curses and pulls out his D-Terminal sending a quick message to Ken to get Willis and get to him, immediately. Davis is already glowing golden but he needed Fate for this to work. Miracles couldn't let him down this time. None of the newly arrived scouts could see what he looked like, nor could they even see Flamedramon.

Digital World:

Lord Fanglongmon snarls, his chosen of Determination could not die, not now. Someone was going to pay for interfering with his call reaching her in the first place, she was supposed to be Miracles second in command, but someone had fucked that up spectacularly. The Light and Dark dragon makes sure that nothing interferes with Kindness and Fate as they rush to the aid of Miracles.

Juuban Park:

Davis glares at the bitches whom had failed to get here fast enough and they had the gall to yell at his Vixen for the same thing! Jupiter glares at her team and none of them can meet her eyes, " Why in the name of Jupiter were you three late? "

" V had to finish her manga. " Mars states.

" Mars was in the middle of a fire reading and wouldn't stop. " V fires back.

" Shut up, both of you! " Mercury shouts, " Our princess is barely alive and you two are playing the fucking blame game when you both decided to wait ten fucking minutes to answer the call and you held me down from answering immediately! "

" Miracles, we're here! " Ken calls out.

" Kindness, Fate, get over here, now! "

Ken's eyes fill with horror when he sees whom is in his best friends arms and the fact that he was glowing gold. Willis races forward and starts to glow a vibrant silver as he places his hands on the downed Sailor Moon. He could feel Davis' absolute Faith that they could save her. The leader of the Sailor Scouts regains her color and starts to breathe easier. Davis cradles her closer, now that he knew she was all right he could actually relax, let his emotions come to the fore. Ken saw the imperceptible tremors going through his best friend's body, only those that knew Davis well would see it.

Willis frowns, Ken and Davis knew something he didn't, that was for sure. Flamedramon had gone back down to Demiveemon and crawls up Ken's leg to his shoulder. Serena had always been so sweet to him. Yolei not so much, Serena and Yolei got along about as well as the Hatfields and the McCoys. Serena had actually slapped her for what she had said about Davis the one day. It had taken Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Davis to stop her from beating down on Yolei that day.

Jupiter has pinned her scouts with a murderous look, " Head for our meeting place and wait for me there. "

Mars and V gulp, they'd already been demoted and had their powers reset, with Jupiter as the Captain of the guard now she could suspend them. Mercury was glowering at them as well. Takato still hadn't regained consciousness, once Mercury, V, and Mars were gone as well as a certain black cat Jupiter sighs before addressing her hime's true lover, " Miracles, could you and your friends take care of them, I need to deal with a certain situation now. "

" You don't even need to ask, Jupiter. " Davis says and gives her his cell number, " Only call me between the hours of noon until nine. My parents don't even know that I have that. I bought it myself. "

" Got it, take care of her and her cousin. "

" I intend to. " Davis tells her and Wormmon digivolves to JewelBeemon to take them all to Tamachi. Davis basically lived with Ken anymore as his own parents hated him. Still, Davis did have to go back to the Motomiya apartment eventually.

Davis gets Sailor Moon into Ken's room and hits her broach, ending her transformation. Willis and Ken get Takato in and Davis groans, " Keep my phone, Ken. I have to go home, just tell her it's Kindness speaking, okay. "

" Davis… "

" You think I want to leave with her like this? I have no fucking choice in the matter, Ken. "

Ken sighs, Davis' situation was truly horrific, since he wanted to finish school he had to at least appease his parents somewhat. Davis was working hard for a full ride scholarship for either academics, it had shocked Ken when he realized Davis was the number one student in his grade at school, or for soccer.

Motomiya Apartment:

Davis takes his shoes off and then curses his rotten luck, Inoue was over, why the fuck for this time he didn't know nor did he care. His lover had nearly died in his arms, he so did not need any shit from Inoue today, " Davis, where the hell have you been, do you even check your D-Terminal? "

" I took you out of my contact list. What the fuck do you want, Inoue? I am in a piss poor mood and am actually regretting not letting Serena mess you up. " Davis snaps.

Yolei flinches back from him, right now Davis was all leader, and he would not tolerate anything from her right now, " Tai-sempai has called a meeting for today. "

Davis curses at this, " Go home, Inoue. Who the hell let you into my apartment anyhow? "

" The door was unlocked. " Yolei says.

" Fucking Jun, you close the damn door as I ain't touching it, so I can't get blamed for leaving the apartment unlocked. " Davis says, and with Demiveemon on his head he goes over to the Kamiya apartment, promptly shutting the door, he drops his shoes by Tai's noticing that no one else was home, " Tai, you had better have a damn good reason for calling a fucking meeting today. "

Tai winces, something set the child of Miracles off. Davis was not someone you took lightly anymore as he'd started coming down hard on anyone that started whining or back talking him, " What happened, Davis? "

" My girlfriend whom as you well know happens to be you know who got fucking impaled by a Daimon that looked like Diamondhead from _Ben 10 _all to protect her cousin whom had had his heart crystal stolen. She damn near died in my arms, would have if Ken hadn't gotten Willis there fast enough. Mars, V, yes V, and Mercury were late because Mars and V were throwing a temper tantrum because they had been taken to task and punished for their behavior! " Davis snaps.

" Are you more worried, pissed, or scared, Davis? "

" Terrified, Tai, if not for Miracles she would have died today, she's at Ken's place right now, so's her cousin, oh, don't have Inoue ever inform me of a meeting again, I removed her from my contact list. " Davis admits.

Tai sighs, he knew Davis would be more likely to explode if he attended the meeting but it was a vital meeting, " How about if I ask Ken if we can have the meeting at his place. Your parents are visiting your grandmother in Nakajima and Jun is doing who knows what who knows where. "

" You mean whom, right? " Davis asks, he had no illusions when it came to his sister, she was a slut, plain and simple.

Tai nods, everyone knew how big of a slut Motomiya Jun was except for her own parents of course. They thought Davis was the problem child, to be fair he was getting into more fights but those had all been verbal at school and carefully crafted word wise so he couldn't get in trouble. Hell, his English teacher had given him fifty bonus points for using all of their current vocabulary words in the correct way in that one fight Davis had gotten into with Yolei.

" Have the meeting at Ken's, if I'm not close enough to Serena that I can physically move to her if necessary the consequences will not be pretty, Tai. " Davis states, " Good thing practically all of my clothes are at Ken's place anyhow, huh? "

Cherry Hill Temple/Hikawa Shrine:

The girls were all in the back part of the temple's lands where Lita was pacing back and forth, trying to calm down to the point where she would not kill Raye and Mina, " Amy, come stand with me, they forcefully kept you from your sworn duty. You can go meet with Serena's grandma and tell her what happened, she knows, and I want none of you bitching about it, the Tsukino's come from a long line of demon hunters, Serena's grandma is a retired demon hunter. "

Amy nods and takes her leave while Lita glares at the two insubordinate bitches in front of her, " Were this the Silver Millennium you two would have already been executed! Instead you two are hereby suspended from active duty until either I or Princess Serenity the V say otherwise, no one else has any say in this decision. Luna, I suggest you take your scout in hand and teach her how to do her duty properly. Now, hand over all of your scout gear. "

Luna winces, she'd honestly thought she'd had it worse than Artemis, after just one day she knew differently. " I will be finding temporary replacements for you two and if the day comes that you are cleared for duty you must fight to regain your position. "

Both of them gulp, " You are both hereby forbidden from speaking about any of this to anyone. Also, you are not to speak to any of us active scouts, this includes Pluto. " Lita adds on.

Luna looks at the Jovian in front of her, who would have thought she had the makings of a leader in her? Lita walks away and moans inwardly as she places Raye and Mina's scout gear in her subspace pocket. Who the hell was she going to find to be the new Mars and Venus?

Ken's place:

Ken has just fielded Jupiter's call when Davis and Tai show up for the meeting that had been called. " Takato's awake, he's already called their grandmother and told her, she heard from Mercury. "

Davis nods at this, " Did Jupiter call? "

" Yes, she did, Mars and V have been suspended. She's currently looking for new scouts. "

" Well, Sora would work for either position. " Tai points out as Davis heads for his lover, Ken and Tai following him.

" She's just resting, Davis. " Willis says without looking up. He had let his mother know what was going on. Kokomon, Terriermon, Wormmon, and Demiveemon were all snuggled up around her.

" Can any digidestined join this meeting you're about to have? " Takato asks them.

" I guess so, why? "

" I'd like to get my partner here, I've been chased by Daimons for two days straight now. " Takato says, he had Henry on hold.

" Sure, more the merrier. " Tai says.

Takato quickly gives directions to Ken's place to Henry and hangs up, " My best friend Wong Henry will be coming over with his partner Terriermon and mine, Gigimon. "

" Two Terriermon, just what we needed. " Davis teases Willis.

Surprisingly enough Henry, Matt, TK, and Izzy all arrived at the same time. Gigimon immediately digivolves upon seeing his partner, " Takatomon isn't hurt, right? " Guilmon asks.

" No permanent damage boy, at least not to me. My cousin was impaled saving me. It was only because of Davis and Willis that she's still alive. " Takato says, " Where were the rest of the Sailor Scouts anyhow? " Takato asks.

" Patamon, why don't you show Guilmon and Terriermon around the Eastern Quadrant of the Digital World. " Davis suggests. He'd picked up on the fact that Takato was keeping his language clean around Guilmon.

" Sure, I can do that. " Patamon says, understanding what Davis wanted, Davis opens the port and they enter Azulongmon's area of the Digital World.

" Okay, Takato, is swearing allowed again? " Davis asks.

" Guilmon's like my child, I created him, literally. " Takato says.

Takato answers every question Izzy fires at him as fast as the red head possibly could, then Takato looks at Davis, " Mars and V were being bitches because they got slapped down for their behavior. "

" Fan-fucking-tastic! I have one more day to go in Juuban and Guilmon is going to be with me as I'd like to see a Daimon survive a Pyro Sphere or Rock Breaker attack from my partner. " Takato snaps, keeping his emotions level for the most part, he did not want Guilmon digivolving to Megidramon again.

Henry winces, " Takato, you hold the Digital Hazard, remember. "

" I know, Henry, and I definitely don't want Guilmon digivolving to Megidramon again, but dammit, I had several fucking Daimon chasing me throughout Juuban. My pure heart crystal has been stolen two days in a row, hey, who got that back anyhow? "

Davis smirks, " I did, just as Vixen was impaled. "

He had sensed Light, Love, Sincerity, Reliability and their inheritors approach, " Scout talk is tabled, the others don't know. "

Those present nod, they knew exactly how volatile Davis was right now. Once everyone has been seated Izzy explains what Gennai had contacted him about, after introducing Henry and Takato. Davis was shaking from rage by the time Izzy was done, " Ren's the Child of Determination and I bet that damn riddle speaker kept her from fucking receiving the call! "

Tai winces, oh boy, things were going to get ugly fast. " Ha, Tsukino Serena, a digidestined, don't make me laugh. That's like you actually being the… " Yolei pales as she trails off. Behind Davis stood a highly pissed off Serena, so pissed off you could see her amethyst battle aura lit up.

Takato dives for Henry while everyone else backs away quickly, " Inoue, I know I fucking told you to never trash Dai in front of me ever again! Are you really that fucking stupid that you have a goddamned death wish? "

" I don't know what you see in him anyhow, Tsukino! He's a fucking idiot that will never amount to anything! "

Serena saw red right there and lunges for her. Davis grabs her, " Ren, now I know I should let you beat her to within an inch of her life but Gennai said we needed her alive. "

Serena strains against his hold on her, " Ren, please, for me. "

She subsides until she breaks away and hauls back, punching Yolei in the nose and hearing the satisfying crunch of cartilage. Joe sighs and sees to Yolei's nose, he should just be grateful Serena seemed to be satisfied with that. Davis was whispering into her ear and everyone could see the anger melting away from her. " Yolei, be grateful Davis was able to stop her from doing worse to you. " TK states.

Yolei could only nod at this as she had seen her death in Serena's eyes, Takato sighs, " I should probably mention that my cousin is the heiress to a long line of demon hunters through her father, she is a demon hunter and our grandma came up with that punch so she could still punch people with glasses when they pissed her off. "

Yolei pales at hearing this, she had been baiting a demon huntress? That was when Gennai made his appearance, " What happened here? "

" Yolei pissed off the Child of Determination. " Tai states simply.

" How? " Gennai asks.

" By talking smack about me, yeah, real wise move to piss off my demon hunting girlfriend. " Davis says, keeping Serena pinned to his right side.

Gennai looks at the blonde beside Davis, he could see the temper snapping in her eyes still, " Who are you two? "

" Digidestined for the Southern Quadrant. I'm Wong Henry and this is Matsuki Takato. Takato is Determination's cousin visiting her for the weekend in Juuban. " Henry says.

" Then why are you two here in Tamachi? " Gennai asks.

Davis' eyes flash, " That is information known only to some of us, Yolei has not earned the right to that knowledge and as Kari is her best friend I will not have that information slipping. Azulongmon can fill you in if he feels you need to know as he does know what is going on. "

Digital World:

Azulongmon felt like banging his head on something, what the hell was he thinking choosing Yolei Inoue as a Digidestined? He couldn't have been thinking. The girl was a menace to her teammates. Which was probably why Lord Fanglongmon had chosen Tsukino Serena to bear the Crest of Determination, only Sailor Pluto had intervened making it so the call never reached her. Azulongmon would tell Gennai but swear him to secrecy, Serena's secret was too important to keep and Inoue would blab it. If that were to happen Davis would kill her.

Azulongmon wouldn't be able to blame him either as Determination was his mate in Digimon terms. No digimon, including Yolei's partner would be able to blame him. Digimon took their mates very seriously as there were few female digimon as it was. That was why Digiworld didn't have a problem with same sex relationships.

Tamachi, Ken's House:

After the meeting has ended the only digidestined left are Tai, Matt, TK, Izzy, Henry, Takato, Willis, Davis, Serena(newly discovered), and Ken because of it being his house, " Ren, Jupiter suspended Mars and V, any ideas on whom can be their temps? " Davis asks her.

Serena groans at this, great, they just had to be insubordinate bitches, didn't they? " Well, Furuhata Lizzie is a Mars potential, I know that much. V is going to be a lot harder. "

Davis takes his cell phone from Ken and hits redial, _Who am I speaking to this time?_

Davis chuckles, " Miracles, had to put in an appearance at home, Kindness is my second. She says Furuhata Lizzie is a Mars potential. "

_Really, all right, I'll see about getting her up to speed. Maybe have her grandma train the girl._

Davis could not wait until he could meet Tsukino Umika. She sounded like a fun woman. " That's all for now, oh, what's your view on Digimon? "

_Why?_

" Takato's bringing his partner back with him, he's tired of not being able to defend himself against Daimon. "

_Oh, and you need somewhere to house said partner, right?_

" It'd be appreciated, yeah. "

_Sure, no problem, if I can feed her I can feed a digimon._

" Thanks, I'll tell him. " Davis says and hangs up, " Takato, Guilmon can stay with Jupiter at her place. "

" Thanks for that. " Takato says.

" Hey, if grandma comes through Lita and I will have a place of our own. " Serena points out to her cousin.

Tsukino Home:

Small Lady Princess Serena was whimpering, her great-grandmother had put her through several hours of training with no breaks. Umika's reasoning was that she would have no pathetic little girls that needed constant saving as relatives. When Amy showed up the training was increased, Umika was going to train the spoiled attitude out of the pink haired child. Serena was never that bad, sure every now and then she may have acted like that but she had always put other people first which was how she had been turned into someone that could be walked all over.

Amy had never been so sore in her life but Serena taking them to task had opened her eyes. " Tsukino-sensei, please help me find the inner strength to stand up to those who use intimidation tactics to get their way. "

" I will, free of charge, Mercury. I've been watching old battles, while it is all well and good that you are the brains of the team you still need to be able to defend yourself, you are in fact a warrior, it is time to act like it. "

It was dinner time when Serena and Takato returned, dropping Guilmon off with Lita, " Baa-chan, we're home. "

" Dinner will be on shortly, do you two need to clean up? "

" Nah, a friend let us clean up at his place. " Serena calls back, she had taken to wearing her hair in a braid with spikes woven in, girls pulled hair when they fought, Serena had taken the option away when it came to fighting her.

" All right, go relax for now and do not help the pink haired gaki, she will be taught her place. "

Crystal Tokyo:

Hino Raye blanches when she finds herself without her powers and from the shriek that had sounded Aino Minako had as well. The two scouts go to their queen, " What in the hell is going on? Why the fuck do I not have my powers? " Raye demands.

Neo Queen Serenity smirks, " I'd say it's because you two are getting taught your places in the past, which is not demanding things of your _queen_. "

Raye pales, right, Neo Queen Serenity took shit from no one. Courtiers came whining at her she threw them in the dungeons until they could behave like adults. A girl with burgundy hair races over, " Kaa-chan, Courage called said they needed help, if you're busy I can go. "

Neo Queen Serenity smiles at her eldest daughter, " Thank you for telling me, Titanya. Go help in my stead. Make sure your brothers know you've left though. "

Titanya nods and scurries away, Titanya had the Crest of Luck, they'd need her. Raye and Mina watch the girl leave, " Why do you give those three so much freedom and Rini none? "

" Because Rini is a spoiled rotten brat and will get herself killed if I don't have restrictions on her. Pluto and her father spoiled her overly much. I didn't even bear the gaki, she was carried in Pluto's womb with my egg and that bastard's seed. She wouldn't even exist if it weren't for the sake of time line continuity. " Neo Queen Serenity snaps, how she wished this place would crumble already, she could feel it beginning but Pluto was fighting back against it. Bitch wouldn't know what hit her when Miracles and the Hazard worked together and both forces were near her past self at the exact pivotal moment. The moment in which she could free herself from the shackles a damn bitchy moon queen had placed upon her.

Sure, in every time line she and a certain someone had hooked up, she'd had his children but she had been unable to marry him, as they had both wanted. Maybe this time it would happen, to raise her kids with their father would be wonderful.

Mugen School:

Trista is cursing as she is doing everything in her power to keep Crystal Tokyo on track, " Ya know, it's not gonna work, Pluto. My kaa-chan will finally break free of her shackles and there's not a damn thing that can be done about it. Personally I think the future will be better off without the will of a dead moon queen dictating it. " This is said by a kid with blonde spiky hair and brown eyes, his name is Puk, named after the trickster.

Trista snarls, " Why are you here? "

" Asked kaa-chan if I could come back and she said yes. Apparently my little sister needs to be taken in hand, though great-grandma is handling that nicely. "

Trista pales Small Lady was being taken to task by Tsukino Umika. Dammit, she'd thought she'd made certain to keep that bitch out of the hime's life. Puk grins and he teleports away, time to deal with Endymion-baka.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon, nor do I own the trickster Puk or his queen Titania. I also do not own any part of Ranma One Half. I also do not own any part of Ben 10 in any incarnation.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukino Residence:

It was after breakfast and training in the Tsukino home, Ikkuko, Kenji, and Sammy were all sitting up straight and minding their p's and q's with the Tsukino matriarch in residence. Serena had never been happier around her parents, her grandma had even sparred with her for her mastery of the Tsukino School of Anything Goes. Serena had received her mastery and could now teach anyone she deemed fit. Lita had brought Guilmon with her for their jog, using her new ability to glamour anything to make him look innocuous to everyone not in the know, he looked like an ordinary dog.

Takato was relieved to have his partner with him as he knew damn well he'd probably get hunted by Daimon again today. " Cous, how do you deal with it all anyhow? "

" I have a certain _miracle_ in my life. " Serena says and Takato understands immediately, because she had Davis she had someone she could safely vent to.

Serena summons the V stuff to her subspace pocket after she's done eating and was out the door. Umika raises an eyebrow at Ikkuko whom was about to reprimand her daughter for leaving like that, " She will be the next head of this family and it is about time you start treating her with respect as she has taken up the family legacy. "

Serena walks along in a black halter top, purple skinny jeans, and her purple and black running shoes. She was going to see if Molly wanted to hang out with her today, she wanted to spend time with her true friends again. Molly was ecstatic to hang with her best friend again and they went to the mall, " Ai no Megami is suspended will Soul fill in temporarily? " Serena asks her best friend as they were looking at clothes.

" Of course Soul will. " Molly replies, Serena had kept her in reserve, awakened but not active.

Serena nods to show she understood and smirks, " Hey, Molls, you know that girly wardrobe I got to appease my parents, wanna help me replace it? "

Molly smiles at this, " Hell yeah I do. You are not a pink wearing girl, you gonna give it all to a second hand store? "

" You know it, girlfriend, now let's get me a new wardrobe and I'll be using the _special _card. "

Molly's grins gets wider and they dive in, soon their arms were full of leather, tube tops, halter tops, and skinny jeans, though Serena also got relaxed fit jeans too, plus some more workout clothes, all in dark and bold colors. Serena was also hitting the jewelry and getting stuff that was more her style. Skulls, spikes, purples, blacks, and blues. It was time for Tsukino Serena to take back her life and she was going to start with her wardrobe.

Odaiba:

Davis was cursing his luck as he had gotten stuck patrolling with TZ, " Davis, I know we've had our differences but you are a good leader. We both know that SM's enemies show up here from time to time. We both also know that you'd prefer to patrol with Ken or Tai. "

" TX, I'm just not in the mood to play nice right now. I'd like to hunt down the former pyro and put my fist through her chest but I can't, so I'm going to be in a nasty mood for a while. "

TK sighs, " Davis, I know. "

Davis freezes and then spies an alley before dragging TK into it, " You won't be stupid enough to rat me out, will you? "

" No, because I know it's the only way you've been able to stay sane, Davis. I've seen how close you've come to snapping Yolei's neck lately. "

" How the fuck did you find out? " Davis demands.

" One of your fights ended up online. I'm the only one who even recognized you because I've seen you fight before. " TK states quickly.

Davis takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, his Vixen nearly dying in his arms yesterday had rattled him. He'd prefer to have her in his sight right now but Juuban needed her. Then the boys hear the screams, they scramble for the fire escape and reach the roof, looking for the problem area. Davis curses, " Call Tai, tell him we're going to need back up. "

Davis puts in his colored contacts which gave his eyes a golden appearance and throws a red beanie on before racing to the trouble area. TK sighs, Davis had it so easy to make it so no one recognized him. TK sends the message and puts in his own colored contacts giving his eyes a violet appearance, puts a purple beanie on and throws a purple hoodie on as well. Davis leaps down from the current roof he was on and hits the Daimon with an aerial spin kick, " Get out of here, now! "

The woman nods and Davis keeps his eyes on the Daimon, intercepting when it went to chase the woman. A yellow energy ball slams into the Daimon just then and Davis smirks, " 'Bout time, Hope. "

" Shut it, Miracles. " is the succinct reply.

The boys keep the Daimon distracted as only Courage could fashion a weapon out of his aura at the moment. Miracles kicks the Daimon into a building and Hope was there when the Daimon pulled itself out, kicking it into a light post. A light blue sphere of energy crackled after the Daimon as Friendship made the scene. " Friendship, about damn time you got here. "

" Sorry, Courage had a little trouble getting away. " Friendship says, he wore a green beanie on his head and also had in colored contacts changing his eyes from blue to maroon.

" Sure, blame it on me and not your hair, Friendship. " Courage snaps, a vibrant orange blade in his hands. The contacts he had in changed his eyes to orange, he wore a black beanie on his head, though how he managed it with his hair no one would ever know.

Miracles darts forward, getting behind the Daimon and kicking it towards Courage whom decapitates it handily, causing it to crumble into dust. " Come on, Knowledge picked up another one nearby. " Hope says.

Courage, Miracles, and Friendship nod and they race off. It had taken them a while to learn how to manifest their power like this, but at least this way Sailor Moon wasn't going to be run ragged trying to stop every Daimon in Japan, specifically Tokyo.

Juuban:

Puk walks around whistling a raunchy Irish ballad when he hears the scream of his victim. Puk smirks, he sure did love being able to prank people, his mom had even given him the go ahead as whatever was done he and his sibs were going to exist. Nothing had ever stopped his parents from getting together, though making it so they could be together that was part of why he was here, another part was to put that pink haired brat in her place. " Boy, give me your pure heart. "

" Shimatta, you don't want to screw with me, lady. " Puk tells Mimete.

She releases the Daimon and Puk curses again, before summoning a bronze energy staff, " Well, bring it on then, you'll find out that I'm someone you should not be screwing with quite handily. " Puk snaps.

While Puk is dealing with that Daimon Takato and Guilmon have been surrounded by Daimon, all with the _Ben 10_ theme going for them, again, " Pyro Sphere! " Guilmon calls out while Takato makes use of the lessons with his grandma, unfortunately he couldn't call up his own energy weapon because he was too busy dodging all those beams that wanted to steal his pure heart crystal _again_, mind you!

Takato grabs his phone and sighs before hitting J in his contacts, the only single letter, _What's up, Takato?_

" Oh, just being hunted for my heart crystal again. " Takato says as he jumps up to avoid one of the beams and nails a Daimon with a roundhouse kick on the way down.

" Rock Breaker! " Guilmon destroys another Daimon that was after his Takatomon. Takato hangs up after telling J where he was and focuses on the fight. He was hoping to hell that he didn't lose his heart…Takato's body falls to the ground and one of the Daimon makes off with it. Guilmon goes into a frenzy to protect Takatomon's body.

" Mars Fire Ignite! "

Lita had called Lizzie immediately as she was closer and the rookie was going after the Daimon that had stolen the Heart Crystal from her princess' cousin. Of course, she looked like the previous Mars right now so as not to arouse suspicions with their current enemy. The Daimon dodges and Mars gets right in there with a left hook which is followed up by a sweep kick. Serena's grandmother had been working with her to teach her the basics so she wouldn't be going into this completely untrained.

" Thunder Claps, Zap! "

Jupiter sees the feral state of Guilmon and curses before kicking the Daimon hard, " We have to dust this Daimon and get the heart crystal back, pronto. "

Thankfully Guilmon was focused on protecting his partner's prone body and wasn't going on a rampage. Jupiter taps one of her earrings, " Mercury, get your ass to the park now! "

Amy Anderson drops what she's doing and transforms before leaping across rooftops to get to where she was needed. Her captain had given her an order. At the mall the girls have just finished their spree when screams sound off. They shove their purchases in to subspace and find a safe place to transform. Soon Moon and V stood in the path of the Daimon that was terrorizing the mall. Moon sighs, " Hey, turkey leg, leave them alone. It's me you want. I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! In the name of the Moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you! "

" Guarded by the planet of love, Venus, I am Sailor V. You won't get away with this! "

" Tiara Magic. " Moon throws her tiara and then rushes the Daimon, getting around behind it.

" V Crescent Shower! "

Moon executes a perfect crescendo kick, a part of the Tsukino style, sending the Daimon up into the air and draws her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter, smiling grimly, " Moon Spiral Heart Attack! "

That was one Daimon down, the jewels in her hair react, " Shit, V, we got another one near the hospital. "

" Damn, this just isn't a good day, is it? " V asks and they blitz away.

Puk dodges under another attempt to take his heart crystal and then backflips away from a second Daimon. " Son of a bitch, where the fuck did you come from? "

Puk is now weaving his way through two Daimon's attacks and was personally about ready to chop Mimete's fucking head off but that would screw with the damn time line too much. Though the gender change spell he'd used on Endymion-baka was worth coming to the past for. The blonde leaps up and over the Daimon before slashing his staff, sending an energy wave at them. They both dodged and Puk curses his rotten luck. At least Titanya was helping their dad out in Digiworld. He had no clue what Oberon was doing at the moment. Why they had all been named after characters from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ he had no clue, then again it was probably to make it so none of the damned senshi/scouts figured out who their father was, though mom had changed the spelling of Titania and his own name, come to think of it.

Puk twirls his staff around suddenly, erecting a perfect spherical barrier around himself, stopping the energy attacks that Daimon 1 and Daimon 2 had sent at him. Now he knew why his dad said he shared the goggle-head luck. Puk was really wishing for Oberon right then.

Odaiba:

Miracles curses when they reach the trouble site, " How the hell do we contain this? "

The this he was referring to happened to be about a hundred Daimon overrunning the area. " Hell if I know. " Courage says, his sword at the ready.

Hope moves first, slashing his right arm across his body to send a sweeping arc of yellow energy out, destroying at least ten Daimon and knocking several more off balance. Miracles was quick to capitalize on this by rushing in and starting a melee fight, punches and kicks being thrown everywhere, his hands and feet being coated in his golden energy. Miracles was the best at melee fighting while Courage was good at dispatching their enemies unless they were weak enough that Hope could take them out with his energy arcs. Friendship was a long range specialist while Miracles could do long range as well, he just preferred melee style combat. He suddenly leaps up and kicks the air with his foot sending a scything arc of golden energy at the Daimon he had just been fighting. Said arc took out all of them with ease.

Miracles pants slightly as he lands, it took a bit out of him to actually destroy Daimon like that, " Friendship, cover him. " Courage orders. He knew when Miracles needed someone to give him cover fire until he could fight again, that was when a dark magenta dome formed over Miracles, " Then again, looks like Kindness has made it. "

Like the others he wore colored contacts giving his eyes a green appearance and had on a yellow beanie, Kindness was their defensive fighter, Friendship, Courage, and Hope work to keep the Daimon contained, if they could bring the girls in on this it would be easier, but Miracles was right, Inoue could not be trusted. If the other girls wouldn't be so close to Inoue they could have Love, Light, and Sincerity to help them. At least they had Kindness and when he was around Fate.

At the Kamiya apartment Kari finds herself in her mindscape and is shocked to see what looks like a locked door that was opaque. Since this was her mind she wanted to open that door, imagine her surprise when she's blasted back from it by someone who looked like Sailor Moon, only nastier. " What do you want? "

" Simple girl, I am to keep you from opening that door. "

Kari stands up, her crimson eyes hardening and she starts to glow a light pink, " You'll find that I am no pushover. I am a child of Light, chosen protector of the Digital World. This is my mind and I will have that door opened. "

Kari erects a shield as a golden discus flies towards her and the child of Light blinks, _I can help you, force her to attack the door, trick her into it. _

Kari had never been one to disregard her instincts and does as the voice says, it felt like it was an intrinsic part of her. A part that had been hidden from her and she was now going to reclaim it. Years of dodging digimon attacks allowed her to stay ahead of her foe and set her up to take out the door. The curses she unleashed upon realizing she had been tricked were impressive. Out of the door strode a girl that looked like her only she wore a sailor uniform like the Sailor Moon before her only in different colors, she wore a yellow mask like the white one V had worn. Her skirt, two under skirts, which were ruffled, and boots were brown, her boots had yellow crescent moons upon them, her midriff was bared and she had on a pale yellow top, a the top of her boots was the same pale yellow in a circular trim, a silver bow with a yellow crescent moon in the center. The scarf was the same color as the skirts and boots.

Her back bow that was the same color as the front bow, her top was sleeveless and her white gloves went past her elbows, which had three brown ruffles attached, she also wore long silver arm guards or bracers, Kari wasn't sure what to call them over her gloves, and she had a silver crescent moon in the center of her skirt, Kari suddenly noted. In her right hand she held a crescent moon wand only instead of pink and yellow this one was brown for the shaft and silver for the moon part. She wore a brown choker with a yellow crescent moon on it and her tiara was silver with a barely discernible silver crescent moon upon it.

_Duchess Tsukiko, did you and Bitchenity honestly think you could keep me locked up forever, even if my current self did not have access to me she still has a strong sense of justice._

Kari blinks, " Current self? "

_Take my hand and I can show you the truth. Courage, Miracles, Hope, Friendship, and Kindness need your help, Light._

Before Kari can do so Tsukiko attacks only for the Sailor Senshi that had been freed to destroy her utterly. _I am Sailor Dike, leader of the Outsiders, a group of senshi, scouts that never quite fit in. As I said before, you are needed, Light. _

Kari takes her hand and then in a rush she remembers everything. Kari's physical eyes snap open and she races for the roof before transforming and roof hopping to get to her fellow digidestines. Now she knew why she had been kept out of the loop, because of Yolei. The girl was poison to everything around her, getting her out of Sora and Mimi's lives would have to take priority. Sailor Dike arrived in time to see Miracles nearly lose his arm. The scout snarls and dives in on the action, swinging her wand around and injuring several Daimon.

" Miracles, you all right? "

Miracles takes her in and smirks, " I'll be fine, Determination would bring me back if I died just so she could kill me herself. _Light_ things up, Scout of Justice, Leader of the Outsiders, Sailor Dike. "

Dike blinks, how did he know anyhow? Wait, Determination was… oh boy, wasn't she supposed to be with Endymion? Well, Dike had never liked the Terran Prince, but Sailor Moon was supposed to be hooked up with Tuxedo Mask. Unless Endymion was never her true soul mate and if that was the case Aphrodite was going to be bitch slapping someone for screwing around with her domain of love. Hell, Sailor Psyche would take immense pleasure in that as well.

Crystal Tokyo:

Hino Raye was downright pissed that she no longer had her powers, her _birthright_! A young man with a mix of burgundy and blonde spiky hair with blue eyes smirks at her, " Maybe if you had been worthy of your powers to begin with you would still have them. I'm glad this is happening, I may just get to live with both of my parents as I'll remember this time line along with my sibs, well, hopefully that little pink haired bitch will finally be gone for good. None of us liked her, we only tolerated her because mom actually seems to love her. She's spoiled rotten and needs to get her head out of her ass. "

" You little… "

" That is Prince Oberon to you, Hino. " the boy snaps at her, " I am of Lunar royal blood and don't you forget it. "

Raye blanches at the reminder of the boy's heritage and yet no one knew his paternity, well, she was sure that Mercury knew but had been put under such a security oath that to tell was to die. The paternity of the triplets had to be a state secret and that was why only the queen seemed to know, other than the impudent brats. Ever since the Heart Snatchers she just hadn't been trusted same with Mina, Amara, Michelle, and Trista. Lita, Hotaru, and to an extent Amy were trusted and not even the King was able to do anything without the Queen's approval. It was aggravating, they had waited so long and played nice only for the bitch to get wise to them.

Oberon's eyes flash, " Watch your thoughts, for they could get you killed, especially if Saturn-sama were to catch wind of them. "

Raye looks at him, " Shit, you're a fucking telepath? "

Oberon smirks, " You are still a guardian and every lunar royal is telepathically connected to the guardians just like the guardians are connected to each other. "

Raye had not known that and now she was seriously considering how long her long life span was going to last.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto just couldn't understand it, why the hell was everything going wrong. The princess was supposed to marry Endymion with no fuss and there should never have been any dalliances that created those triplets in the first place, but apparently the hime had actually known who she was and been shielding her life from that gates except for what Pluto expected to see. Unlike the others she actually remembered how truly smart and vicious the hime had been when her anger had been aroused. Uranus and Neptune only felt a small portion of that wrath.

She still had no idea what had caused the divergence and it was taking everything she had to keep Crystal Tokyo present. She could feel Neo Queen Serenity smirking at her. She had warned the Time Guardian that one way or another that abhorrent palace would fall. Pluto loved the Crystal Palace and couldn't understand why her queen hated it so much. Pluto did not understand the forces that were working against her.

Juuban Park:

" Bubbles Splash! "

Mercury works quickly to find the solution to beating this Daimon so they could get the heart crystal back to Serena's cousin, again, mind you. Why the hell were they after him anyhow, but Mercury was not going to snoop, otherwise she may never get back into her hime's good graces. Mercury whispers her discoveries to her fellow scouts and they all set to work. Meanwhile, Moon and V have come across a girl with short dark hair that reflected purple. Moon's eyes narrow when she realizes that one of her senshi, her scouts, her reincarnated half-sister had been tainted by having such an evil entity placed in her.

Moon races over to her and places a finger on her forehead where her sigil would be, " Awaken, Princess Hotaru, Scout of Death, Rebirth, and Destruction, cast out the leech in your current form. "

V deals with another Daimon while her hime awakens the last planetary scout the proper way. A brilliant flash of violet light occurs and Sailor Saturn stands at the ready, " Allow me, V. Moon granted me my true scout abilities. "

Sailor V stands aside as Sailor Saturn charges into battle, one swipe with her glaive and that Daimon was destroyed, " V, Saturn, clear the mall, something tells me that I need to check on a certain someone. I'll destroy the Daimon near the hospital on the way as well. "

V nods, Serena had told her about what had been happening to her cousin Takato. " Go, we got this, Moon. "

Saturn nods and the Scout of the Moon books it, Takato had said something about going to the park, so she was double timing it there after handling the aforementioned Daimon. Mars curses as she takes a kick to her stomach while Jupiter lands an electrically charged fist on the Daimon they were trying to keep detained. " Mercury Ice Storm Blast! "

The Daimon dodges and Mars was right there, a talisman already charged and this manages to halt the Daimon for a moment. Lizzie had also started taking lessons from Raye's grandpa, at a neutral site, she was hoping she'd be able to do more than anti-evil talismans. It turned out that Raye's grandpa had known about her being Sailor Mars and when she had come he'd known what was needed, agreeing to teach her how to use the spiritual side of the Mars power.

" Mercury, can we beat this Daimon without Moon? " Jupiter asks just as Guilmon roars after being hit by Pluto's Deadly Scream.

Pluto has her staff raised above Takato, ready to bring it down on him, and then she sends it down, only for it to be stopped on the shaft of the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter. Sailor Moon's eyes were nearly as dangerous as Guilmon's, she looks at Takato's partner, " Guilmon, you need to be able to think clearly, help my girls get his heart crystal back, or keep protecting him, but you must leave your feral state. "

" Sailor Moonmon, I will protect Takatomon. " Guilmon says.

Sailor Moon nods at this and then nails Pluto with a kick, sending the Time/Space Scout hurtling back into a tree, " Now, Bitch, you do not ever _fucking threaten my COUSIN_! "

Pluto gulps, how had she gotten here so quickly, " Saturn's civilian form was at the mall, so I awakened her, now I think I need a new Sailor Pluto. For crimes against the High Princess, me, I do hereby sentence you to death. I will not be bound by the wishes of you and a long dead Bitch Queen that can't keep from fucking meddling! "

Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity's Study:

A true smile graces the queen's lips for the first time in ages, Sailor Pluto had made her final misstep. Sailor Moon was going to kill her, " Vixen, is it really going to happen? "

" Hai, it is, Dai, this abhorrent place will finally cease to exist. "

" Good, what about that pink haired bitch, will she continue to exist or not? Quite frankly my bros and I never liked her, only tolerated her because you loved her, Kaa-chan. " Titanya says, revealing her presence.

" Yes, she will, as at some point Mercury will attain his DNA and implant me with said DNA. "

" Well, as long as she's raised properly this time and Endymion's nonsense is not allowed to take root I guess she'll be all right. " Titanya mutters.

Serenity sighs, she had not known how much her older children truly despised their half-sister. " For love of me you all kept how you felt about your little sister hidden. I hope this will change in the new time line, as it is being created as we speak, with Pluto's death the bonds will snap. "

" They never said anything to me either, though Tai did mention that if Rini were ever brought up by any of the others the triplets would all glare at the one whom mentioned her. " Davis admits.

" Guess it's to be expected as my senshi all accepted her so easily and only tolerated them. Well, Saturn loves them as she knows what it is like to be an outsider, more so than any of the other girls ever did. "

Past, Odaiba:

Sailor Dike and the others sigh in relief when the Daimon are finally gone from their home, " Come on, we need to get to Juuban Park. A huge change is coming. "

Juuban, Darien's apartment:

Darien was still staring at him…herself in abject horror. What the hell had happened? Why had he suddenly become a she? Did he have to become a she that was less than endowed as well. What would his Serena think? Little did Darien know that she had never been and will never be his. She just had to keep the charade up long enough to save the Earth and then she was kicking his worthless ass to the curb.

Juuban Park:

Puk, Saturn, V, and those from Odaiba all arrived at the same time. Puk takes a moment to destroy the Daimon so they could all watch. Jupiter returns the Heart Crystal and carries Takato over to the others, Guilmon following. It was starting to look like a high noon show down, Takato groans and Jupiter sets him on his feet, keeping an arm around him. " You do not have what it takes to kill me, hime. "

" I come from a long line of Demon Hunters, bitch, so yes, I fucking do have what it takes to end your long existence, Dike, welcome back. "

" Good to be back, cousin. " Dike says, " Now, beat her sorry ass into the ground. "

Sailor Moon smiles ferally and then she disappeared, or so it seemed. Uranus might have been able to track her, had she been there that is. A spinning aerial kick aimed straight for Pluto's neck is only barely blocked by the temporal/spatial senshi, " How the fuck are you this fast? " Pluto demands.

Sailor Moon smirks, " I was Sailor Moon back during the Silver Millennium, bitch. Just ask Dike, we trained together, it's just I had someone whom could act as my double that no one else even knew about, other than Dike. We were trained into the ground, as all Lunar senshi are trained with speed and brutality in mind. My scout items are just a focus for my powers, I don't need them, you uptight Plutonian Bitch! "

Dike smiles viciously at the Plutonian Bitch when Sailor Moon disappears again, she had reverted to her Lunar training, which meant that this battle was going to turn brutal very quickly. Miracles smirks, " Calci in culo( Kick ass), Sailor Moon. "

Pluto barely leaps up over the sweep kick Sailor Moon had tried to pull and turns a flip in the air, trying to land facing her opponent only Moon had already moved on again. Moon was going to take her time in punishing the Plutonian wannabe. How the bitch even got the position she would never know. Pluto barely whips around in time to block the punch that came her way and even then she was still sent skidding backwards. Dike grins, any Lunar trained senshi was brutal in hand to hand, more so then any Uranian or Neptunian trained scout could ever be.

Pluto narrows her eyes, only her years of experience were allowing her to even come close to staying in this fight. The princess was never to have learned how to fight in the last life. The fact that the princess had managed to hoodwink them all said something for her intelligence back then, she had acted like an idiot to be underestimated probably the same in this lifetime too. Pluto did not like being made the fool and the hime was doing just that. Puk smirks, " Madre, Calci in culo! "

Miracles smirks as he looks Puk over, yeah, that was one of his and Vixen's future kids, no doubt about it. " You got a name, oh future child of mine? "

" Call me Puk, dear sire of mine. " Puk replies.

Moon looks over, " How many of you are there, are you a single or part of a multiple? "

" I'm one of three, literally, then sis, then bro. " Puk replies, being deliberately vague to piss off the Plutonian. She knew about his sibs but she didn't know Miracles identity.

Moon smirks and then she was off again, this time nailing Pluto with a vicious side kick, then following that up with a nasty aerial spin kick. Pluto skids along the ground painfully. It had been a long time since she'd been schooled like this and she wasn't liking it either. Moon was on her in an instant and Pluto nails her in the jaw with her staff. Moon stumbles back, her eyes narrowing before drawing her Moon Scepter, if the bitch wanted a staff fight she would get it.

Pluto curses when she sees Moon is quite willing to face off with her even now. " Did you honestly think that one lucky hit would cause me to back off, man, what have you been shooting up anyhow? " Moon asks the temporal/spatial scout.

Pluto glares at her, " Just give in and submit to your destiny, hime. "

" Like hell marrying Endymion-baka is my destiny, Pluto! I will not marry him, ever. I will not allow that crystalline hell to come into existence ever again. Your death will snap the ties that bind me! " Moon snarls it practically before she was off and moving again.

Courage and Miracles keen eyes manage to follow the action along with Dike's as well. Puk was smirking as he watched what was going on too, Moon was literally nailing Pluto from every side almost simultaneously, that's how fast she was moving. " Lunar trained scouts are always wickedly fast and brutal, though Moon is always the fastest among the Lunar based scouts. " Dike says.

Jupiter blinks, " Why hasn't she ever done this before? "

" Because you all are supposed to protect her so she was seeing if you guys were up for the task. You were the only one that actually passed of the Inner Senshi, Mercury, you need to gain a fucking backbone. " Dike explains.

Sailor Mercury winces as Sailor Dike says this, realizing that she was right, she did need to gain a back bone, if she'd stood up to Mars then Moon would have had two strong and loyal protectors. As it was Jupiter was now Captain of the guard, something that hadn't happened since the early days of the Silver Millennium. No Venus had proven incapable in a very long time.

" She's right, you are the brains of the team, they need you but you also need to be able to handle yourself, you are meant to protect the hime, how can you if she's always having to save you? " Saturn asks.

Mercury sighs at this point, " You're right, I was once a proud senshi and it's time that I reclaim that part of me, Saturn. "

Takato flinches as he sees his cousin get slammed into and through a tree, Artemis had just arrived, " Well, damn, Pluto must have really pissed her off. "

" She tried to kill me. " Takato says.

Artemis winces, " That would do it all right. Though we do need a new Sailor Pluto anyhow, this one is getting too arrogant and set in her ways. Crystal Tokyo should have never happened to begin with. "

Mercury and Jupiter both start, " Really, then why did it? " they both ask together.

" Because my mother, even when dead is a manipulative bitch that just can't stay out of things, plus Pluto is making it so Bitchenity's ambitions come into fruition, get rid of Pluto and that ends, simple as that. " Moon answers her two remaining original Inners.

V smirks, " Moon's got a point with that. Just wish we could find Nemesis, now having her around would be fun. "

Dike giggles at this, " Too true, V, Nemesis never did like Pluto here and like Moon would put the arrogant bitch in her place. "

Pluto glares at them but they just ignore her as they could both beat her down with ease, and that was with Psyche currently being Sailor V. Things were starting to look up, though Pluto had to be taken down, that was all there was to it. The bitch had been getting out of hand during the Silver Millennium and now she was trying to ensure that one time line came to pass, that was not the duty of the temporal/spatial senshi, she was to ensure that time flowed properly and that no one interfered.

So yes, she needed to go and the hime needed to find a new Sailor Pluto, stat. Moon vanishes again and Pluto finds herself on the defensive once again. Fighting Sailor Moon would be like Hercule Satan trying to fight Kid Goku. Vegeta would scoff at that but then again the Saiyan Prince and the other Z warriors were actually watching this fight as well, courtesy of Dende, it may be in another dimension but Sailor Moon was very much like a Saiyan warrior. Pluto screams in anguish when a kick connects with her left leg and Moon smirks, " Still thinking I don't have what it takes to fucking kill you, _bitch_? "

Dende's Look Out Tower:

Vegeta smirks, " I like her. "

Goku rolls his eyes at this but even he had to admit Sailor Pluto had this beat down coming, " Gotta admit, I never thought she could be so utterly brutal, but then again she's been playing to the tune of a manipulative bitch. My poor counterpart. "

This was said by Son Serena, Gohan's twin sister, " Though Veggie's right, I like her style, at least I never let myself play Bitchenity's game nor did I let mother control me for too long. I got out shortly after Cell and Bojack. "

Goku sighs, he hated the fact that his only daughter would only meet with him at the Look Out and would never tell him where she lived now, she had told him she'd met a half-saiyan her age only because the genetics hit him right and he got one quarter from each parent. He knew that Vegeta had met these other Saiyans but that was only because Vegeta could be trusted to not tell Chichi anything about Serena's life away from Mt. Paozu. Goku knew that he couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

SM verse, Juuban Park:

Pluto looks up at her enraged princess, she'd never thought she'd live to see the day that the hime would leave behind her pacifistic ways. Of course, she had no way of knowing that her hime had never truly been a pacifist but she did believe in second chances. Miracles watches his lover's form carefully, while her being like this definitely turned him on, he also knew that once she was done with Pluto he would have to be the one to spar her and calm her as there was no way in hell that she would be able to do so on her own. He was the only one that would be able to deal with her like this, though it would be nice if he could take the fight to Digi World, where they could go at each other full force.

Moon lifts her leg up and then lets it slam down above Pluto, only a hasty roll saved her from a crushed shoulder blade. Pluto was back on her feet and once again on the defensive though she slams a kick into her hime's side hard enough that a resounding snap was heard. Moon's already diamond hard gaze narrows and she calls forth the Purity Chalice, " Rainbow Moon Heart… ACHE! "

Pluto curses as this attack slams into her and sends her sailing backwards through ten trees. Moon was done playing around and she was going to kill the bitch that was trying to keep her a docile and infantile princess. Dike smiles at this, her cousin was ready to end this farce, " Chronos Typhoon! "

" Moon Spiral Heart… ATTACK! " Super Sailor Moon quickly counters the attack from the Plutonian.

The attacks collide and start struggling for dominance. Kindness was quick to put up a defensive barrier along with Saturn, " Good call, I'm Sailor Saturn. "

" Call me Kindness. " Ken replies.

The attacks cancel out and explode outwards. Puk and Miracles are very quick to add their power in to the barrier keeping them safe from the power collision. " Holy shit! " Friendship says, stunned by the sheer amount of power in the backlash.

" No kidding, Friendship. Moon is far more powerful than we could ever imagine, except maybe for Miracles. " Courage states.

Miracles snorts at this, " Our spars can sometimes destroy terrain, it's generally why we spar you know where, full permission from east boss. "

The crest bearers understood what he had meant and would explain to the scouts once the fight was over. Of course the meeting would have to be at Kindness' house, or the Tsukino home if Ikkuko, Kenji, Sammy, and Rini were out. Umika would probably like to be filled in on everything. As the dust clears everyone is stunned to see Super Sailor Moon with her Heart Scepter through Sailor Pluto's body, she had used the dust cloud as a cover and struck her from behind.

" Hell yeah, she won. " Dike calls out ecstatically.

Saturn smiles, " Aneki, whom will you get to be Pluto now? "

" I was thinking a certain teacher, P H. " Moon responds.

Mercury and Jupiter nod at this choice, that would certainly be helpful if they had to fight during class, though if their hime were to let it become known that she's a demon slayer then she will be allowed out legally. Patricia Haruna was an excellent choice to be Sailor Pluto. Super Sailor Moon rolls her shoulders and then goes over to Miracles after pulling her scepter out and stomping on Pluto's throat. She made sure to grab her senshi gear, then she kisses Miracles ardently. Puk smirks, he liked seeing these kind of displays from his parents.

" Spar me tomorrow. Takato, call grandma and get us the house. We all need to talk. Mercury, we'll meet at Jupe's tomorrow to discuss P H being S P. Jupe will call with details. You don't have my full trust yet. " Moon says.

Mercury nods at this, understanding why she wasn't fully trusted. The others all head to the Tsukino home, well, after returning to civilian form. Takato had also called Henry, seeing as how he should be in on what was going to go down. Henry met them at the Tsukino home where Umika greeted them at the door. Introductions were made and Serena was quick to tell everyone her entire story while Tai did the same as well. Umika frowns, " This is quite troubling indeed. Until this Inoue girl is dealt with you will be limited with how you respond to problems in Odaiba, but you are doing well. My granddaughter is to be commended as well. I will inform the school that you are an official demon hunter and that Kino Lita has become my apprentice along with Mizuno Ami. "

" That will be extremely helpful, baa-chan. Hopefully we won't need Lizzie or Hotaru immediately. " Serena says, " I plan on making my homeroom teacher Haruna Patricia the new Sailor Pluto, that will also be a huge help. Then there's the fact that I'm the Child of Determination for the Digital World. I'll need to meet my partner and somehow integrate in with the team. Sure I can work with Dai easily enough and now Kari since she's awakened and active as Sailor Dike, but there is no way in hell I can work with Inoue Yolei. "

" Agreed, it's all I can do to keep from killing the bitch, " Davis admits, " At least now we have more allies we can depend upon. We digidestined can handle Odaiba, you scouts focus on Juuban. Here's hoping we don't get spread too thin. Though why the _Ben 10_ inspiration on the part of the Daimons I have no clue. "

" Davis is right, we need to work together, and we need to speak in code as well. " Tai admits.

Serena rolls her eyes at this, " Tell me about it, I'm quite frankly surprised we scouts haven't been busted yet. "

Lita shudders, Serena had a point as Mars, Raye, had a nasty tendency to call Serena by name on the battlefield when she was berating their hime. That could have seriously jeopardized their ability to defend the people, well, not Serena anymore thanks to her grandmother, but still, " Ren and I both know Italian, this could be helpful as most people don't bother to learn a new language. Ken is already learning Italian and so is Willis. Izzy probably won't have much of a problem learning the language either. "

" Good call, we all learn Italian and when in civilian form and in public we speak to each other in Italian until we can learn some other languages and make our own. " Matt admits.

" Latin is a must, Lunarian is based upon it and Dai, Hotaru, Kari, Molly, and myself can all speak it fluently, I can also swear fluently in every language and understand them, I just may not be able to speak them. I also happen to know Coptic, Ancient Egyptian. " Serena states.

Moon:

Queen Serenity the IV of the Moon and Silver Millennium in her small fairy form screams in fury. Her daughter had broken free from her shackles. That damnable bitch had ruined everything!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Ben 10 or Ranma1/2 in relation to the Tsukino Martial Arts style. I also do not own any incarnation of Dragon Ball, that is owned by Akira Toriyama.


End file.
